


A Very Kylux Hallmark Christmas

by DaisyChainz



Category: Hallmark Christmas Movies - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Light Angst, M/M, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: Big city Baker Kylo comes home to visit his recently widowed mother, after he loses a reality baking show. He magically falls in love with the neighbor and his dog (Millie, who thinks she's a cat).
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Background DesertRose
Comments: 12
Kudos: 64





	A Very Kylux Hallmark Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fault of @saltandrockets for posting the Hallmark Christmas Movie Plot Generator on Twitter!
> 
> Reposting for Christmas Eve 🎄 🎄🎄

"Hi Kylo."

"Hey Rey."

"I'd ask you how it went but . . ."

"Yeah, they were extremely serious about that confidentiality agreement. Multiple lectures, by many high powered lawyers, worth of serious."

"That sucks. No matter how it went. But overall, you've gotta be exhausted."

There was a long pause and Kylo's voice sounded very odd when he answered. "Yeah." He could hear the sounds of the kitchen in the background. 

Rey nodded the delivery guy towards the walk-in freezer. Turning her attention back to the phone she took the opportunity to put her plan in motion. "Look, it's only been three weeks since your Dad's funeral. Go home. Spend some time with your mom. Get some rest."

There was a scratchy sound like Kylo was taking a deep breath through his nose. Like he was trying to wake himself up. "No. I've left you to run the bakery on your own for all this time. I can't ask you to do more. That's not fair to you."

"You know I'm not doing it on my own. We have three perfectly competent employees."

"So Mitaka hasn't been a disaster in the kitchen lately?" He heard a door close and knew she was in the office. 

"Ok, we have two perfectly competent employees and a really nice guy that the customers love out front. Besides, Rose had been doing custom work at the garage, and can make her own hours. She's been helping here and it turns out she's quite good. She says decorating the cakes isn't that different from some of the paint jobs she puts on cars. Art is art, I guess." There was a note of pride in Rey's voice as she talked about her girlfriend. 

Kylo gave a muffled chuckle. "Sounds like if I don't come back soon she's gonna take my spot."

"Tell you what, I promise to string her along until after the holidays. Then we can give her the boot." Kylo could hear her smile. 

"Ugh. I hate that town, Rey. My parent's house. "

"Yeah, but you love your Mom. Take Christmas Kylo. She needs you, and you need her."

Kylo gave a long, exhausted sigh. "Fine."

Rey wanted to jump up and down and clap--she really hadn't expected that to work. Instead she put on her best soothing voice. "Good. I'll see you after New Year's then."

"Rey?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Merry Christmas, Kylo."

*** **

Kylo shouldered his bag and blinked as he walked off the long dark hallway and through the airport gate. He stepped off to the side and looked over the waiting crowd. Three people were wearing Santa hats.

He spotted Leia, his mom, at the same time she saw him, standing at the front of the crowd and waving. She looked even smaller than the last time he had seen her. 

He made his way over and she took both his hands. "I'm so glad you came home, Ben."

Instead of protesting the name he wrapped her in a hug and they just stood for a moment, the sounds and bustle of the other travelers around them fading briefly. 

"How are you doing, Mom?"

She hugged him a little more tightly. "I'm ok. It's just so strange, him not being around."

Finally they pulled apart, Leia smiling and trying to discreetly wipe her eye. "C'mon," she said with some bluster. "I don't want to get towed. And I have a surprise for you." She tugged his sleeve and he followed her through the crowd. 

She looked back at him. "Do you have any luggage to claim?"

"No." Kylo shrugged the strap on his bag. "Just this."

"You always did know how to travel light. This way."

They separated from the crowd as they headed straight for the exit. 

"Mom, you didn't leave the car in the no parking zone, did you?" He started to worry she hadn't been kidding about getting towed. Kylo kept his eyes open for a car rental window. 

"Yes, but it's fine. Don't worry. You'll see." She was pulling him still, but was taking three steps to his every one. Kylo tried to slow down for her but she tugged his sleeve again. "C'mon, slow poke."

Finally the exit doors, covered in painted candy canes, slid open. He could feel the chilly air and smell the exhaust fumes of the cars and taxis waiting along the curb. As they walked out Kylo could hear a bell ringer, and people calling out Merry Christmas.

Turning his head Kylo immediately saw his Dad's old car, down towards the end. He gulped and his chest squeezed tightly for a moment. He must have slowed again because Leia turned back and stopped. "I'm sorry, sweetie. I should have warned you. My car doesn't have enough leg room in the back seat, so I brought your Dad's." She rubbed his arm and looked up at him, her head all the way back. 

"I guess this wasn't your surprise." His voice sounded gravely. 

She smiled and yanked his arm. "No, it's not."

Then the rest of what she had said sunk in. "Wait, why are you putting me in the back seat?"

But as they approached the car he could see the front was taken. The door swung open and a cane followed by two Italian leather loafers hit the pavement. Kylo stopped in front of the door, grinning down. 

"Hi Lando."

The dark, high-end sunglasses flashed as Lando looked up at him, grinning in return. Kylo had no idea if those were his original teeth or not, but they were very white in the filtered sunlight. Lando held his free hand out.

"Hi Kid. Help an old man out here."

Kylo gently pulled him to his feet, and they gave each other a long, single-armed embrace. Kylo marveled at how he could feel every bone under his hand. 

Slapping Kylo's shoulder Lando stepped back and laughed. "Damn Kid, I thought you ran away to be a Baker, not a bodybuilder."

Kylo smiled down at him. He was taller than Leia--who wasn't--but he was a lot more stooped than the last time. Lando smoothed his tailored suit, classy as ever. 

"Didn't we just have this conversation a few weeks ago? Rey makes me go to the gym. If you think I'm buff you should see her. Especially since she met Rose."

Lando laughed out loud and he shuffled back around to climb back in the car. Kylo grimaced as he watched him struggle, looking stiff and creaky. Kylo waited until he was safely in, then slammed the door behind him. The latch wouldn't catch if it wasn't closed hard enough. He caught Leia's eye over the roof of the car--only because he could see all the way over. She smiled sadly at him.

"Mom, do you want me to drive?"

"No, you rest. It's not far home."

He climbed into the back seat, again slamming the creaky old door. There wasn't enough room to stretch completely out, the Falcon was a classic but not a true boat, but he was definitely more comfortable than in whatever compact his mom was driving these days. 

"So kid, how did you do on your contest? We've been rooting for you every week it's been on."

Kylo rubbed his face. "I appreciate that. But the lawyers threatened to stuff us in the oven if we talk about it before it airs."

Lando snorted. "God damn lawyers. Well, if I kick the bucket before the last show I promise to haunt them for you."

"Lando! You're going to outlive all of us." Leia laughed. 

Kylo just smiled and sat back to look out the window.

He listened with half an ear as Lando and Leia chatted up front, watching his home town slip by. 

It had hardly changed from when he had been a child. A few store fronts had modernized, or changed hands. But Main Street looked exactly the same. The same green street signs, the same small businesses, he even recognized several faces passing on the sidewalk. The only thing different from a few weeks before were the Christmas decorations. Almost every storefront had lights or garlands, giant wreaths hung from every lamp post, and there were no fewer than three Santas ringing bells.

Leia waved as they went by the little grocery, candles twinkling in every window. She spoke over her shoulder to Kylo, "old Mr Peavey finally retired. His son and daughter-in-law took over the grocery store."

Lando shifted to look at Kylo. "I can finally get my groceries delivered now. Old Peavey was too tight to hire someone, but Thani gets one of the high school boys to help out. I think I've even talked him into trying out an app." He winked at Kylo, "gonna be a little while though. It'll take some time to pull the store out of the ice age Peavey had it stuck in."

Kylo smiled back distractedly, turning his head to keep the grocery in view. He had a sudden flash of his Dad taking him into the store when he went to buy a can of soup for their dinner (when Leia had gone to take care of her brother when he was sick). When they came out Kylo, Ben then, had gripped the paper bag tightly as Han had swung him up to sit on his shoulders. He remembered laughing and waving to people as they walked past. 

Kylo was brought back to the present by Leia's laugh. "It's going to take that boy forever to modernize. Peavey was still using old fashioned price stickers and the original cash register."

The downtown businesses slowly melted away, replaced by neatly laid out neighborhoods. There was a mishmash of old Victorians and blocky 40's style apartments. Most were decked out with lights, inflatable Santa Clauses, and wicker reindeer. 

The houses grew smaller and closer together, but no less festive as they drew closer to Kylo's childhood home. Finally the old Falcon pulled up in front of a little ranch-style house, his mom's car parked under the carport. The other houses along the street looked, while not exactly the same, very similar. Leia had a huge green wreath hung on the front door.

As they all climbed out Leia said to Lando, "you going to come in and visit with your Godson?"

Lando shook his head as he angled himself towards his own house, to the left of Leia's. "I was promised a game of poker later. I think I'd best go rest up for that." He grinned at Kylo, gave Leia a kiss on the cheek and headed home. 

Kylo watched him shuffle along, wondering if he should walk him up to his porch. As if reading his thoughts, Leia said "he still has his pride. Bring your stuff on in the house."

The inside of the house looked exactly the same as the last time Kylo had been there. And every time before. And exactly the same as it had always looked. 

There was a cover over the couch, but by the shape he could tell it was the same couch he had jumped on as a child. The knickknacks on the shelves and mantle were all handed down from family. They never changed. As he looked through the front room, past the kitchen and into the den, the only thing different was the tv hung on the back wall. Han had upgraded for watching the races and football since his last visit. 

Leia was already in the kitchen, running water. "Want anything to eat?"

"No thanks, Mom. I'll put my bag away." He headed down the short hallway and turned into the first front room. He set the bag on the double bed that took up most of the space. 

Even though she had left his bed for his infrequent visits, Leia had slowly claimed the room over the years. It looked more like an honest-to-goodness guest room than his childhood bedroom. Sitting on the bed be wondered if any of his things had survived in the closet. He was too tired to get up and look. 

*** **

They had played poker that evening and Kylo hadn't won a single hand. He was too out of practice, and his opponents were too wily. Lando won most of the pots--they were playing with cookies from the grocery store. But his Mom managed to bluff her way through several hands. Kylo had objected to the grocery-store cookies, but had helped eat them when the time came. He couldn't help humming along to the Christmas carols from the radio.

Lando had prodded about the show, but mostly just to tease him. 

"So, Kylo." Lando had called him that since he had admitted the new name. He had to the year Rey came to visit, since that's what she called him. "Theoretically speaking," he put a card down. "Which would be better, to win, or come in second?"

Leia gave him a look and took a card. "What kind of question is that? It's a huge deal to make it to the semi finals, but everyone wants to win." Then she had looked at Kylo. "Don't they? Or is there some nuance of reality tv I don't understand?"

Kylo thought for a moment. He gave Lando a stern look, "theoretically," Lando grinned, "you wouldn't be there if you didn't want to win. But coming in second has its perks. Making it halfway through the show has it's perks."

"Rey told me that business is up, people come in just because they're proud their local business is on tv. There have even been a few tourists excited to visit because they watched the show."

He threw Leia a sharp look. "When did you talk to Rey?"

Lando laughed. "She texts us both."

Making a protesting sound Kylo rearranged his cards. "She never told me she stayed in touch."

Lando clicked his tongue. "Oh yeah. She was not really happy with you when you signed up for the show."

Putting his cards down Kylo looked between his opponents. He was fairly certain they were just trying to throw him off what little game he had. "My decision to apply was . . . Impulsive. Rey definitely had a few choice words for me." Later he has agreed he had deserved them. And now that he had lost? He wondered if it had all been a big mistake.

Sensing his sudden change of mood the game conversation had shifted.

He went to bed before Leia, the bakery had him used to early hours. He felt squeezed into the bed, even though it was the double he had slept on as a gangly teen. His apartment had a king, and if he had room he would have gone bigger. 

He slept poorly, thinking he kept hearing his Dad calling for him from down the hall. 

*** **

Sleeping until 7 was quite the luxury. Leia was already up, even though she had gone to bed later than he had. She had never needed much sleep. 

Kylo stood at the kitchen window and drank a cup of black coffee. There wasn't much of a view--just the side of the neighbor's house. Kylo wondered distantly if the family that had lived there for years was still there. He was just rinsing his mug in the sink when the front door opened and Lando called out. "Good morning! Everybody decent?"

"We'll do." Leia called back from the dining room without looking up from her paper.

Leia handed him the sports section as he sat down with his own coffee. They read together in comfortable silence, but it just made Kylo feel restless. He finally got ready and decided to go for a walk. 

He kissed Leia on the cheek and patted Lando on the shoulder. "Walking to anywhere specific?" She asked as he headed for the door. 

He paused, hand on the doorknob. "No, just around the old neighborhood, I guess."

"Stay warm, Kid." Lando called. Then he added, "and watch out for the neighbor's dog."

It was cold, the sun barely over the trees. A breeze kicked up, making him retreat further into his up-turned collar. He shoved his hands deeper into his pockets. 

It wasn't long before he found himself outside his elementary school, not far from the house. He had walked to school everyday until Middle school, then he had ridden the bus because it was further away. The little school itself hadn't changed much. There were more trees, and a chain link fence surrounded the entire grounds. The classroom windows were decorated with children's drawings of Christmas trees, candy canes and, from what Kylo could make out, reindeer and sleighs. From the road he could see security cameras mounted around the doors. Those certainly hadn't been there when he had been a child. The playground equipment was a lot nicer. A lot safer looking too. 

He smiled as he turned to continue his walk. Many hot, sunny days he had burned his legs on the old metal slide. 

He didn't have a hat, and his ears were getting cold. So he walked around the block and headed back to his parents. Walking back up on the opposite side of the street, his attention was drawn by a single sharp bark. Looking at the house directly across from his parent's, he was surprised to see a large dog standing on the back of the couch in the big picture window festooned with garlands. The dog was bright red, and it's long-haired tail switched back and forth. Ben didn't know much about dogs but thought it might be some kind of setter.

He wondered for a moment if that was the dog he had been warned about, then turned to cross the street. 

*** **

Lando came over over every morning, and Kylo understood Leia appreciated the ritual. But the quiet got to him, so Kylo took to walking. He saw places he had forgotten even existed. The house of a friend that was several years older, who he had lost touch with. The spot under the bridge where he and a group of boys from school would hang out. They tried to act tough by cursing and smoking cigarettes stolen from their parents. His father had caught him there once, and driven him home in silence. Sitting in the driveway he had finally turned to Ben and said "those are awful bad habits you're getting there. Especially bad if your Mom was the one to catch you." After that Ben had given up smoking. 

One morning, later in the week, Leia had asked Kylo to go to the store for her. "The last two episodes of your show are coming up." She had smiled. "We find out this week if you made it into the semi-finals." She pushed his arm. "I've invited the neighbors so we can make a party of it. Should be more entertaining than just a boring old Christmas party." She handed him a list. "I was hoping you would help me do some cooking to get ready?"

Kylo had slipped on his coat and taken the list. "Sure Mom. Sounds like fun."

At his tone Leia had put a hand on his cheek. "Don't sound so excited. You might actually have to crack a smile." She looked up at him hopefully. Kylo couldn't help but smile a little. She patted his cheek. "Is it really so bad having to come back here?"

He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "No Mom. I'm just . . . Really tired."

There was a rustling of paper from the dining room table as Lando turned a page. "It's no wonder, Kid. You're under a lot of pressure right now. Got a lot bottled up."

Leia's eyes crinkled in concern. "Are you ok with everyone coming over? I should have asked. We've had a couple of these viewing parties throughout the season. Everyone's been rooting for you, especially now. But if you'd rather not have an audience we don't have to."

Trying to brighten his smile Kylo shook his head. "Of course I don't mind. Besides, it'll be great fun to torture you all, since I know how it ends and none of you do."

Leia laughed and Kylo felt a little lighter. He followed her to where she hung all her keys. She took down the set with the plastic handle and the electric fob. "I know you'd rather drive your Dad's, but it will be a whole lot easier parking mine downtown."

He took the keys and kissed her on the cheek again. "No, that's fine."

As he walked out the door he heard her yell "and don't move my seat!"

Standing by the car with the door open he smiled, because he couldn't even think about getting in without pushing the seat back first. 

He didn't have trouble finding a parking spot. It was still the middle of the work week, even though it was close to Christmas. 

He took his list into Peavey's, and was greeted by Thani himself. He blinked for a moment, a little puzzled. Then his face had lit up and he'd said "Ben Solo? I can't believe it. When you left I figured we'd Never see you again!"

He gave Kylo a hearty shake with a slap on the shoulder. "How've you been, man? I mean, we've all been watching you on tv. Kylo Ren." He chuckled. "You gonna make it through the semifinals?"

Ben had known Thani from school, even though he was a year older. He wouldn't have passed math without him. But they had never been close. It was amazing what a little sentimentality did, Kylo was actually pleased to see him. Even if he did call him Ben. And even if the first thing he asked Kylo couldn't answer. "Can't tell you, man. Don't want the lawyers coming after me."

Thani rolled his eyes. "Boy do I know about lawyers. Dad acted like I was buying a Fortune 500 company from him. I was sick of my own name by the time I was done signing papers."

Relieved to change the subject Kylo said, "Yeah, yeah. Mom told me you took over from him." Kylo grinned at him. "And Lando said you're gonna 'modernize'."

"Drag it into the future, kicking and screaming, if I have to." Thani smiled back, then motioned to the paper in Kylo's hand. "What you got on your list? I'll help you find everything."

In the end Kylo had two big bags of groceries to take back to the car--in reusable bags with the Peavey grocery logo on them. Thani had talked him into them "for the planet." Kylo liked them, they were nice bags and he could leave them for Leia to use. Vaguely he wondered if that was something they could do for the bakery. Then it dawned on him he hadn't thought of the bakery for days. He should text Rey, and soon.

He walked back to the car, following the smell of the coffee house on the corner. He stopped out front and peered through the window, briefly tempted to go in. A small Christmas tree and icicle lights peeped back out at him. But the bags in his hands made him think better of it. He could go another time. It wasn't as though he was particularly busy.

By the time he and Leia had put away the groceries and discussed the menu for the party, it was lunch time. After they had eaten the afternoon seemed to stretch in front of him, so Kylo decided on another walk. 

"Did you want to join me?" He thought to ask, very belatedly and with his hand already on the knob.

Leia waved him off. "Oh no, go on ahead. I've got some stuff I need to get done around here."

That made him pull his hand away, reluctantly. "I could stay, help out . . ." In the end she had sent him out. She seemed to understand how much he needed the space, the air. He promised himself when he got back he would make an effort to actually spend some time with her. It occurred to him he hadn't been much more than a ghost, haunting his own past. 

That's what he was thinking about when a giant red streak leaped out from behind an old oak tree he was walking passed. He yelled as they both went to the ground, flipping over once and leaving Kylo staring up at the bare canopy of the old tree. 

He was stunned, but had enough presence of mind to look around and make sure he wasn't about to be pounced on again. Or eaten by anything. 

The dog from across the street, at least it seemed to be, sat a few feet away. It's tail swished back and forth, and as he sat up, slowly, it drew a red paw to its mouth and licked it. 

Kylo was just trying to form a sentence when his attention was drawn over his shoulder. 

"Millie!" Yelled a man coming into view. "Millie! Oh, there you are you naughty girl. Oh." A man with hair nearly the same red as the dog's, Millie's, stopped a few feet away. "Oh dear." He had a nice accent, British, maybe. He wiped his hands on his slacks and approached them more slowly. 

"Oh dear." He repeated. "Are you are all right? Did she jump out from behind something at you? Here," he held a hand out to Kylo, "allow me."

Kylo took the hand, it was slim and his engulfed it, and climbed to his feet. He brushed himself off, inspecting himself. "Uh, yeah. I seem fine. And I guess? It happened kind of fast."

"I cannot apologize enough. Millie is so difficult to keep in the yard, even on a leash." He put his hands on his slim hips and glared at her. "Naughty thing."

Kylo had recovered enough to appreciate the sight of a handsome man. He brushed the last of the dirt off his hands and held one out. "I'm Kylo."

Still with one hand on his hip, the red-head reached to shake. "Hux. And this is Millie, as you've already been introduced." He leaned over her, "very rudely." She didn't look very apologetic, and licked her paw again. 

Hux gave an exasperated sigh. "I'm afraid the issue is, Millie thinks she's a cat. A normal dog would stand on the property line and bark. But she's practicing her hunting skills." He turned back to Kylo. "You're the biggest thing she's caught so far." He smiled indulgently at her. "The only thing she's caught, actually."

Kylo laughed. "I might be a little big to leave on the mat for you." Then he blushed a little. It was highly unlikely this attractive man was single, and he was probably straight. But he wanted to keep him talking anyway. "Why does she think she's a cat?"

"I honestly don't know; she's a rescue. When I went to the shelter she seemed to be afraid of the other dogs. But once I got her home she fell in love with my cat, Melanie. Followed her everywhere. It took Melanie a while to warm up to her, she was old and had just gotten used to the kitten, Madge. But they worked it out." He scratched Millie's ear. "She and Madge are inseparable now that Melanie's gone. As long as they they leave Mariana alone I'm happy." He fixed Millie with a stern look. "And stay in our yard."

Kylo thought for a moment, his wits finally returned. "As in the Mariana trench?"

Hux shot a dazzling smile at him and Kylo was certain his heart skipped a beat. "Yes. She's a fish." Then he looked around. "My apologies, we seem to have waylaid your stroll. We won't hold you up any longer." He reached for Millie's collar. 

"Oh, that's ok. I'm just touring the old neighborhood. I'm here visiting family. Sticking around for the holidays." He added hopefully. 

Hux smiled. "Well, I hope they gave you a better welcome than we did. You're certain you're all right?" At Kylo's nod he waved a hand and directed Millie back towards the house. "Maybe we'll see you around then, goodbye, Kylo."

Kylo watched him go appreciatively, half bent over to hold onto the dog collar. "Yeah. Bye."

*** **

Thursday morning Kylo went outside for his usual morning walk, but paused at the end of the driveway. He looked up and down the street, listening hopefully for the sound of a loose dog. Maybe a cute red-haired owner. 

After a few moments of complete silence Kylo sighed. There was no sign of Millie or Hux--even the house seemed dark and quiet, with no car parked under the carport. Of course. Kylo had never seen him in the mornings, he was almost certainly at work. It was a weekday after all.

Kylo stood deliberating for a moment, then turned around and walked back in the house. Leia and Lando looked up in surprise from their papers. 

"That was a short walk." Volunteered Lando. 

Kylo shrugged. "It's freezing outside."

Turning back to the paper, Lando nodded. "Yeah, I brought my brass monkeys in weeks ago."

Kylo bit his lip and couldn't help blushing, just a little. Leia barked out a laugh. Then she looked at Kylo. "So, what are you going to do instead?"

'Something warm' Kylo was about to say, then he had an idea. Grabbing the keys from the rack Kylo headed to the door. "I'm gonna hit that coffee shop down by Peavey's. I peeked in there the other day but didn't go in. Either of you need anything from downtown?"

He didn't miss the look Leia and Lando shared, but thought it was because he was finally shaking up his routine. Coffee seemed like a more pleasant escape this time of year. 

"We're good. Enjoy your coffee."

*** **

The coffee shop was cozy. It had the close, almost claustrophobic feel of a tight space filled with the smokey smell of coffee and the sounds of the refrigerators and machines running. There were more garlands and twinkling white lights up in the exposed wood ceiling.

There weren't a whole lot of people, though it looked like he might have missed the morning rush. The lone employee was wiping off a table near the back and Kylo heard him call "be right with you" over his shoulder. Kylo was busy looking at the neatly written wall behind the counter, converted into a giant chalkboard. 

A moment later the employee came around the counter. "Good morning," they said, sliding the counter back into place. "What can I . . . Oh."

At that Kylo snapped his eyes to them. "Oh." He replied, as pleased as he was surprised. "Good morning."

Hux smiled at him from behind the register. "It's nice to see you again. Kylo, was it?"

"Yep. Hi Hux."

There was a short, awkward pause, then Hux glanced at the menu behind him. "Can I get you something?"

Nodding, Kylo stepped forward. "Yeah, uh, cafe au lait. Please."

He watched Hux's fingers fly over the tablet that was mounted to the countertop. As Hux was getting his change Kylo was starting to get a little desperate for something to say. He blurted out "I didn't see Millie when I went out this morning."

Hux handed him his change, which he quickly dumped in the tip jar. "I should hope not. She's only allowed outside when I'm home, for all the good that does." He turned away to make Kylo's coffee. 

Kylo didn't spend a lot of time in coffee houses, so he watched Hux's movement with curiosity. "I saw her on the back of the couch the other morning, she barked at me."

Hux glanced at him over his shoulder. "Really? She almost never barks. She must have really wanted your attention."

Kylo shrugged it off. "It was just the once. I guess that makes sense though, I doubt the other cats do much barking. The fish even less." He grinned at Hux as he brought him his coffee. 

"I hope you wanted this for here? Sorry, I should have asked."

Ben took the coffee and nodded. "Yup. Figured I'd hang out here for a bit." Hux smiled at him, bolstering his good mood. 

He settled himself not too far from the counter. Close enough to the front to see people walking by, but centrally located so he would be near wherever Hux was. It was probably a pitiful waste of time, but the lack of a wedding ring and no mention of any female besides his pets raised Kylo's hope. 

"So," Kylo blew on his coffee, warming his hands on it, "how long have you worked here?"

Not breaking stride Hux wiped off another table. "I don't actually work here, I'm the owner."

"Oh, nice. This is a beautiful place. And the coffee smells great." It was still too hot to drink. They both turned as a cold blast of air passed over them. Hux waved as someone called Merry Christmas to them and headed out.

"Thank you." He looked around fondly. "I've always thought it would be a nice venture, I worked my way through college as a barista."

"What's your degree?"

Hux leaned against the table he had just cleaned. "Business, so I know my way around that side too. It was a challenge, and used up what money my house didn't. But it seemed like a reasonable risk as the big chains hadn't seemed to have discovered this area yet."

Kylo thought for a moment. "You must've gotten in just in time. Aren't there a couple places over by the airport?"

Hux sighed. "Yes, and on the other side of town too. Business was ok when I first opened. Enough. But since the other places opened, downtown has been struggling. It doesn't help that most of the buildings are owned by one man. He's not the best landlord I'm afraid."

"Who is it?"

"Robert Snoke."

"That's weird, I don't recognize the name."

"He's only been here a couple of years. Came into town, throwing money around and buying a lot of property. Especially downtown."

Kylo looked around. "Huh. I don't know that much about coffee. Is there something you can do to stand out?"

"I joined the downtown association, we've been trying to help each other out. I've worked with the local art center, hosted a few shows for them. We tried an open mic night, a few other art-house events. Unfortunately, students and artists aren't known for having a lot of money. So while it's nice for an occasional boost, it's not quite enough."

Looking at the case of pastries Kylo ventured, "a nice selection of baked goods trumps the stuff from the regular food vendors everyday. That's the sort of thing addicts add to their daily coffee habit. Or so I've been told." He smiled, thinking of Rey and Rose's friend Finn. He came by every morning with his Starbucks to get one of their danishes. 

Hux nodded. "I've thought about that, too. But one thing this town doesn't have is an independent bakery. Just the one at the big box grocery store over on tenth."

Grimacing Kylo said, "well that doesn't do you any good. Mmmm." The coffee was finally just cool enough to drink. "This is perfect." He basked in Hux's pleased smile for a moment.

He was trying to think up something witty to say to introduce his own bakery into the conversation when Hux blurted out, "if you're not doing anything this evening I'm actually going to the neighbors for a viewing party of a show her son is on." He blushed and quickly added, "speaking of bakeries."

Admiring the color it added to his cheeks, Kylo gave a pleased smile. "Well, as it turns out . . ."

"Of course, I'll be happy to have someone to help me avoid the son. He'll actually be there and I can't say I think too much of him, based on what I've heard."

"I'll be there as well." The last part trailed out of Kylo's mouth, down to almost a whisper. There was a quiet moment: Hux blinked and Kylo was busy pasting a smile on his face. "Oh," said Hux. "You know the family too?"

"Yeah uh, I'll be there." Kylo answered evasively, turning to gulp down the rest of his coffee. 

"Oh." Hux said more brightly. "Well, you did say you were from the neighborhood."

"Yup." Kylo stood, shoving his jacket back on. He paused and looked at Hux. "So, what is it you don't like about this guy?" He knew he shouldn't, but his filters were down from the shock and, frankly, embarrassment. 

Hux waved his hand. "I don't actually know him. But, I have lived in that house for three years. I've never met their son. He never visits, and I get the impression he doesn't have much contact. His mother says she talks with his partner a lot."

"Ah." He stopped, thinking of saying more but his brain froze. Finally he smiled as Hux stood from where he was leaning. "Your shop is great. The coffee was delicious."

"Thank you. I suppose I'll see you tonight?"

Kylo nodded and walked back out, the cold air reviving him slightly.

*** **

The drive home was a mishmash of anger and humiliation. Part of him was seething that Hux was passing judgment over him. What did he know about Ben's situation, the relationship he had with his family?

By the time he circled the neighborhood a few times, however, the guilt had set in. 

If the people in town thought he was a bad son then he had no one to blame but himself. 

He would have met Hux at the funeral, he was sure--but Hux had been out of the country when Han had his heart attack. Not that his opinion would have been improved much however. The producers would only hold filming for a few days, so Kylo had barely been back for the wake and internment. 

Then, as he sat in the driveway with the motor running, he realized he had made a date with Hux for that evening.

Or, Kylo had made a date with Hux. Ben was going to be the one to show up. 

Shit. Kylo covered his face with his hands and banged his head on the steering wheel. He had a really bad feeling about this. 

*** **

After an extremely restless afternoon that Leia and Lando had apparently chalked up to nerves over the show, Kylo had a plan. Sort of. 

He had to beat everyone else to the door when Hux came over. He had to come clean right away, apologize for not having told Hux who he was right away, apologize for . . . Well, there wasn't much he could say about being an awful son. And frankly, Hux wasn't the one he should be apologizing to.

His only consolation was, Hux already didn't like him. How much worse could he make it? 

He really hoped he didn't find out the answer to that.

*** **

Kylo was in Hell. People he hadn't seen in years were coming in. Between the constant repetition of "Merry Christmas", everyone wanted to know how Ben was doing, how exciting was shooting a reality show, and did he win? Surely he could at least tell them if he made the semi finals. And now that the show was over, was he coming home?

While he was trying to stave off questions he couldn't answer (or had no intention of answering) he tried to keep one eye out the window. He had to get to the door before anyone else when Hux showed up.

He had almost reached the decision to just hide in his room for the evening when the doorbell rang. Kylo just knew it was him. 

He took a breath and trotted into the front sitting room, calling "I've got it" to the small crowd in the tv room. 

Hux's smile brightened when he saw that Kylo was behind the door. "Good evening."

Kylo steeled himself. "Hi there, Hux." He stepped aside to let Hux passed. "C'mon in."

He was just opening his mouth to make a full confession when a familiar voice came from the kitchen door. "Oh, good evening Hux. Have you already met Ben?"

Kylo jerked his head towards Lando. He hadn't called him Ben in four years. He looked back at Hux, starting to panic. 

But Hux just looked confused. He looked around the room. "Good evening Lando. No, I haven't . . ." Then his eyes met Ben's and he trailed off as understanding dawned on his face. "Met Ben yet."

The following silence was entirely too long, then Kylo started to talk to try and fill it. "Sorry I uh, don't go by Ben any more. I was getting ready to tell you who I was at the shop when you mentioned coming over here. Then . . . Well. You know." He flapped a hand helplessly. 

It seemed to take Hux second for his brain to catch up. Then he snapped, "How could you let me go on like that!"

Caught off guard Kylo blinked. "You talked crap on me, and I'm the bad guy here?"

Hux stood stock still for a moment, looking furious. "You were the one that asked." He turned away from Kylo, speaking to Lando. "Lando, could you please give Leia my apologies, that I couldn't stay." He started to turn back to the door. 

"Wait!" Kylo called out. "I'm sorry."

Hux slowly turned around, eyeing him suspiciously. 

"You're right. I should have minded my own damn business. You just caught me off guard. Look, yes. I'm a crappy son. I couldn't wait to get out of here and I used my busy schedule as an excuse not to come back. But I was here for the funeral. My contract with the show wouldn't allow me more time. They actually held filming for me while I was gone. Mom and I had already talked about it. She understood." He added, somewhat lamely.

Lando finally stepped in. "Kylo had Han and Leia's full blessing. They knew when he left he probably wasn't coming back. And even though they missed him, they were happy that he found a place he belonged."

Kylo looked at Lando, wondering how much of that was just to soothe things over with Hux. 

Looking somewhat appeased, Hux turned back. Kylo motioned into the house. "Mom will be disappointed if you don't stay. I already told her you said you'd be here. She really likes you and," he looked down. "I know you've been a good neighbor to them."

Raising his chin, Hux straightened. "Fine. For Leia." He strode passed Kylo, but then stopped in the kitchen door. With a sudden movement he turned back around and Kylo found himself looking cross-eyed at the long finger in his face. Hux hissed "the worst part which, considering is awful, is you agreed to meet me tonight."

Kylo's confusion showed clearly on his face, which only seemed to enrage Hux further. "You agreed to go on a date with me!"

"I didn't agree under false pretenses. I, I did want to meet you tonight. I hadn't really thought about the whole Ben/Kylo thing until you started ranting."

The finger shook faster. "You are truly unbelievable! That's not my problem. My problem," he took a deep breath, "is your partner."

Kylo was speechless. He glanced at Lando who still stood a few feet away. "My partner? Rey? What does she have to do with this?"

Hux's color was already high, but now he went bright red. "What does she . . . I would think she has a great deal to do with this! Ugh! You're even worse than I thought."

Lando cleared his throat. "Hux, I think I can clear this up."

Both men turned to him. Hux looked murderous and Kylo's expression was begging. 

Lando placed a gentle hand on Hux's shoulder. "Leia tends to forget that partner doesn't mean what it used to. She forgets to add 'business' to it when she talks about Rey."

There was a moment when Kylo swore he could hear the gears turning in Hux's brain. He was pretty sure he smelled smoke. 

"Well, yes . . . They run the bakery together. But aren't they . . ." Hux glared at Kylo, warning him not to make a misstep. "Aren't you romantic partners as well?"

Laughing would have made things much, much worse, so Kylo pressed his lips together tightly and shook his head. "Rey has a girlfriend."

That took the wind out of Hux's sails. His shoulders sagged slightly and he looked to Lando. Lando squeezed his shoulder gently and nodded. "Kylo can't even cheat at poker."

He didn't smile at the joke, but he at least didn't look as angry. Hux looked between them, finally narrowing his eyes at Kylo. Then he turned back to the kitchen, this time not stopping until he had joined everyone else in the tv room. They could hear him greeting Leia. 

Lando put a hand on Kylo's shoulder as they turned to join him. "Sorry Kid."

*** **

Sitting and watching the show was surreal. Kylo hadn't bothered to watch any of the episodes; Rey and Rose had invited him over to watch with them, but he always had other things that seemed more important. It wasn't as though he didn't know what happened.

It was more fun than he had thought it would be to watch with the neighbors. Some of them had known him since he was a child, there were a few he hadn't met before. It was nice to know they were being supportive. They cheered when the judges walked past and made nice comments, held their breath when something wasn't going right, and when Kylo ran right up to the time limit. But it was also nerve wracking. How would everyone react when he lost on the next show?

All those thoughts were swept away for later worries when Kylo's personal interview, Cook's Commentary as it was called, came on. 

Watching his tired face on the screen made Kylo feel dizzy, like he was having an out of body experience. He realized he had no idea what he was going to say; he didn't even remember doing the recording. 

TV Kylo scrubbed his face with his hands and slumped back in his chair. With a long sigh he finally said, "my Dad died this week. Just, out of the blue, he's gone. I was barely able to be there for my Mom, I had thought I was gonna have to quit the show but," he gave half a smile, "Mom wouldn't let me."

A murmur went around the room and everyone looked at Leia. She was only looking at Ben. 

His onscreen self continued. "It really made me think about where I'm going. Like, literally going. My Mom needs me now, I'm her family. But she isn't my only family, and they need me too."

Kylo cut a sharp look to Leia, but she was smiling at his tv self. Her eyes were bright and he had to look away before he welled up too.

"I gotta wonder what's going to happen if I win. Or if I don't. There's a lot at stake, however it goes. I'm so tired. I hope I make it through the semi finals, just so I can have another week before I have to make any decisions."

Kylo sat quietly through the next part, where the judges made their decisions. He glanced at Hux, sitting stoically on the other side of Leia. His expression was completely unreadable, but when he glanced at Kylo his eyes lingered on his for just a moment. Kylo hoped that was a good sign. 

A loud cheer went up when Kylo made it to the finals. The party broke up with lots of laughter and congratulations. Leia saw everyone to the door while Kylo, Hux and Lando started carrying everything back into the kitchen. 

Kylo noticed that Hux seemed to know his way around the kitchen. He kept his distance, but wasn't throwing Kylo dirty looks, so he considered it a win. 

With the last "Merry Christmas" Leia shut the front door and came back through the kitchen. "Thank you gentlemen, I appreciate the help." She pulled the last of the dishes off the fold-up table and carried it out of the tv room. "That's good enough for tonight. I'll get the rest in the morning." She took the lids from Hux and covered covered them before shoving them into the fridge. 

"Well," Hux said reluctantly, looking around, "I'll say good night then."

Leia smiled. "Tell all the girls hi for me."

Smiling for the first time since their arguement Hux answered as he put on his coat, "I will. See you soon."

Lando followed not far behind and soon Kylo and Leia were looking across the the kitchen at each other. 

Kylo broke first. "I really did hate leaving you here. Especially that soon. I felt awful."

"I know sweetie. And I know leaving was hard on you too. I wish you could have taken a few days for yourself. You looked exhausted."

Humming a laugh Kylo followed Leia into the tv room and they both sat on the couch Leia and Hux had spent the evening on. Leia brushed his cheek with her hand. "But I couldn't let you quit. Your Dad would have hated that."

"Mom, sorry for what I said about having two families . . ." Kylo mumbled, finally feeling his control slipping. Leia pulled his head down against her shoulder. His voice broke and he burrowed against her as best as he could. 

"You don't have anything to be sorry for, Honey. And you don't have two families." Kylo looked up at her sharply. "Your little family just grew. And we were glad of it." She stroked his hair and used her soothing voice. But there was just a touch of tears, he could hear it right at the edges. 

"I'm sorry for not being here. It wasn't just Dad's funeral. I wasn't here. I was never here."

"You didn't need to be. You were living your own life. That's what kids are supposed to do: make their own lives. And you've done that. We are so proud of you."

All of a sudden, Kylo couldn't stop the tears. His anger, his guilt, his loss. It all hit him at once. He choked on it, gulping in air and trying to calm the sudden spasms in his chest. Leia just kept stroking his hair, until his breathing had quieted and he pulled away to wipe his face. 

They sat quietly for a while, the silence finally comfortable between them. The couch was too low and Kylo's knees were practically in his chest, but it allowed him to be almost eye to eye with Leia when he finally looked at her.

"Mom, do you really think it's all worth it? Dad always told me if things didn't work out I could always come home. Work at the factory. I figured he always thought I would fail. Or wake up one day and realize I was wasting my life. Making cupcakes." Kylo lowered his eyes to his hands in his lap, as another spasm ran through his chest. He blinked. Then Leia's tiny hand was under his chin and he was seven years old again under the look she was giving him. 

"Let me tell you exactly what your Dad meant by that. Most people don't chase their dreams. Most don't even have one to chase. And those that do chase their dreams? Sometimes they stay just that. A dream. Your Dad wanted you to know that if you went out there and it didn't work out, you had someplace to come back to. But he was proud that you went out and tried. In the end that was all that mattered. Win, lose or draw. "

Leia tried to maintain her stern facade, but when her face finally crumpled Kylo held her against his chest as she cried. 

Finally she took a long shivering breath. "If your Dad were to walk in right now he would wonder what all the fuss was."

Kylo couldn't help but chuckle. "Yeah, then he'd shrug it off and tell us 'quit wasting time, we're gonna miss Jeopardy'."

Leia laughed and sat up, wiping her face. "Do you remember making that cake that your Dad loved so much? He would only have one piece with dinner, but he made excuse after excuse to walk through the kitchen all evening, snatching bites. That cake never lasted more than a day or two."

Kylo's brow wrinkled as he thought. "He never said . . . But it always seemed my red velvet disappeared pretty fast."

"That was it. Ben . . . Kylo. Would you make one for the last viewing party? That way it will seem more like your Dad's here with us."

Kylo pulled her into another, shorter, hug. "Sure Mom. Whatever you want."

*** **

When Kylo checked his phone later there was a text from Rey that simply said "we'll work it out".

*** **

Four days later Kylo found himself across the street, knocking on Hux's front door. He had been wracking his brain trying to think of an excuse to approach Hux, just to talk to him for a few minutes. Plead his case, at least smooth things over with him. He wasn't certain he could salvage more, but Hux speaking to him would be a nice place to start. 

Kylo held his breath as the door opened and Hux stood in front of him. There was a long pause, Hux had one hand on the doorknob and his eyes on the letter in the other. He looked upset before he even looked up to see who had disturbed his reading. 

"Oh. Hello . . . What do I call you?"

Kylo swallowed. "I prefer Kylo."

"Well then, Kylo. What can I do for you?" His voice was distant and clinical, like he was dealing with a difficult customer. 

"Could we please talk? I feel like I owe you an explanation."

Hux let the hand holding the letter fall to his side. "I believe you've explained thoroughly. And while I understand your reasoning, mostly, I believe we're done here." He started to close the door.

"Wait!" Kylo cried out, loud even to his own ears. "Please. I'm really sorry. I mean, most of this was just a misunderstanding. I never set out to fool you, I never lied to you." Hux gave him a look. "Yes, I shouldn't have asked about your opinion of . . . Me. But like I said, I wasn't really thinking straight in that moment."

Hux rolled his eyes and the door crept a little forward.

"Okay, okay. Again, I'm sorry. Look, you've been a good friend to my parents. Mom really likes you and I would like a chance to get to know you better."

Looking skeptical Hux held the door still. "What are you suggesting?"

Releasing a sigh of relief Kylo said, "maybe just a little socializing, like normal people? Mom said you told her you'd help her pick the perfect tree. I'd like to come along if that's okay with you."

A red eyebrow arched. "Are we not normal people?" He looked like he couldn't decide whether to be offended or flattered.

"Well, clearly I'm not." Kylo smiled. "And I think you're a lot better than that." He held his breath again. 

Hux cut him a look, but nodded. "Fine, when did she want to go?"

Looking at his phone Kylo didn't try to hide his smile. 

After agreeing on a time Kylo stood quiet for a moment. He nodded to the letter in Hux's hand. "Is, uh, everything okay? You looked kind of upset when you answered the door. 

Raising the letter and glancing down at it, Hux sighed. He looked back at Kylo for a long moment, then stepped aside. "Why don't you just come in."

Puzzled, but not about to argue, Kylo stepped inside and Hux shut the door. The entryway was cold from Hux standing with the door open, but the living room was still warm. A small calico cat sat as a loaf on the big window sill. She gave Kylo a disinterested glance, then turned to watch a squirrel in the yard. Kylo assumed that was Madge. Somewhere from the back of the house he could hear Mariana's tank bubbling. He unzipped his jacket. 

"I'll take that." Kylo slipped out of his coat and handed it to Hux. He laid it nearly over the back of a upholstered chair. Then he turned to Kylo and without further comment handed him the letter. 

Kylo looked at him quizzically, then stood reading while Hux sat on the sofa under the picture window. 

By the time he had reached the end of the letter Kylo was angry enough top flop down next to Hux on the couch without thinking. "Can he get away with this? Who does this the week before Christmas?"

Hux took the letter back and sat looking at it. "I'm afraid he can. Mr Snoke owns almost that whole block of buildings. If he wants to raise the rent that's his prerogative."

"Don't you have a current lease? Shouldn't this be in breach?"

Hux shook his head. "The lease states that the rent is based on current real estate estimates, and rising tax rates can lead to a mid-lease change. I admit that I signed regardless. I didn't think that there would be any major changes in downtown property values. If anything, one would expect them to go down."

Fuming silently, Kylo sat back on the couch. "There's got to be a way to stop this. You said your business was being affected by national competitors. Surely that gets taken into consideration?"

"An Espresso Hut just moved in about six blocks away. But, as you read, the message seems to be 'pay up or get out'." Hux sighed and joined Kylo against the back of the couch. 

"That makes zero sense. A building sitting empty makes him no money, and an empty downtown will drive business away, not encourage people to visit." Kylo crossed his arms. "Did everyone get this letter?"

"I don't know; I just got it. I haven't had time to reach out to anyone else yet. But I should imagine so." 

"If you need me to do anything, just say the word. I do have some experience with leases and crappy landlords." Kylo looked over at Hux, as they both lay slumped back. 

Hux blinked back at him. "Yes, I suppose you do. Your bakery is very successful, I suppose. I could probably learn a great deal from you."

Laughing, Kylo looked over at the sound of Millie's claws on the hardwood floor. The lights from the tree turned her fur green and blue. She sat and looked back for a moment from the doorway, then ignored him to groom herself. 

"Somehow I doubt that. I didn't go to business school, I just tried to use my common sense and inborn sense of cynicism to keep from getting screwed over."

He turned and grinned openly as Hux actually laughed outloud. "Both useful attributes." He smiled and sat up. "You wanted to socialize like normal people. I suppose that means learning about one another."

"Yeah, I guess. What did you want to know?"

"What is it about your name that causes so much trouble?" Hux asked. 

Moaning, Kylo looked up at him. "Not you too."

Hux held his hands up. "I'm not harping about it. I genuinely want to understand. Explain to me your process, your reasoning, whatever."

Kylo sat up slowly. Squinting at Hux skeptically he started, "I had to get out of here, be who I was meant to be. Which was not Ben. No one here understood me."

A slow grin spread over Hux's face. "Were you a teenager the last time you gave that speech?"

He should have felt irritated but Kylo found himself smiling sheepishly. "Yeah, I guess I was. Look. Ben is the kid that lived in that house. Han and Leia's kid, big ears, a little weird. Everyone expected him to grow up to be his Dad. Go work in the factory, get married. Have his own house and car. Just like him, just like them, just like everyone else. They're still waiting for that to happen, and that's all they're ever going to see Ben as."

"There's nothing wrong with any of those things," Hux looked at Kylo as he met his eye, "if that's the life you want."

Kylo shook his head. "Ben didn't want those things, but he's stuck in those expectations. Although," he gave Hux a sidelong glance, "some of those things don't sound so bad anymore." Then he gave a shudder, "except working in the factory. So I left, and I became Kylo Ren." He turned at Hux's snort. "It looks better on a label than Ben Solo."

Shrugging, Hux smiled wryly. "I suppose." He sighed. "I guess I can't really point fingers. You changed your name, I changed entire continents to escape my family."

Kylo sat up straighter. "I was wondering how you ended up, here of all places. I mean really. Here?"

They both laughed. "I inherited my house from a great aunt on my mother's side. She was brought here as a child, I guess her father worked at the factory as well. She never married and whom ever she left the house to had already died. It took them a while to work their way through the family tree to me, but they finally got there. I came, fully intending on selling the house and returning to England with the spoils. But."

Kylo looked at him, and Hux looked back, a soft smile on his face. "The first person I ran into was your Mother. She invited me to dinner. I ended up staying until the end of my Visa, fixing up the house." He laughed, "burning through my savings. But the more work I did the more I loved the house." He looked fondly around them. "And the neighborhood, and the town." He looked back at Kylo. "My childhood was nothing like this. I didn't have a comfortable house, loving parents, a supportive community."

Kylo started to lean away. "Oh. No wonder you think I'm an idiot. For turning my back on all that--you think I'm ungrateful."

Before he could get far there was a hand on his arm. "No. Not exactly. I mean, I admit I didn't appreciate how I thought you treated your parents." Before Kylo could interject he continued, "but I can't judge your journey. I understand what you mean about being that boy, and never being able to escape who people see him as. Don't get me wrong, I didn't grow up poor or needy. My father did very well for himself. Our house was many times this size and my Father and his wife retired very well off. But it was never a Home. And I had to get away from the boy my Father saw me as." Hux realized he still had his hand on Kylo's arm and moved it away, but not far. "Which was weak and useless, that I would never amount to anything. And I never would have if I had stayed there. I haven't seen my Father in years."

Kylo grimaced. "Yeah, but it sounds like your dad was an asshole. Mine was a decent guy. He just didn't see what I wanted him to see. I believed for a long time he thought what I did was frivolous, and when I failed I would come home and work at the factory. Be the boy he thought I still was."

There was a long silence. As if to break the mood Millie suddenly stood up and jumped onto Hux's lap, balling herself up as small as possible to fit. 

Kylo reached over and scratched her behind the ears as Hux smiled and rubbed her back. But when Kylo leaned closer to Hux, he suddenly snatched up poor Millie in his arms and jumped off the couch. He took several steps away before setting her on the ground. She lowered her head to rub against his ankles. 

Hux looked at his watch. "Did you realize the time? You told Leia we would help her with the tree."

Kylo stood slowly and took out his phone, uncertain if he had blown his chances completely. Looking at the time he nodded. "Yeah, we should probably get going. Hux?"

Hux looked up from Millie, his answer a little too quick, too loud, "yes?"

Kylo smiled. That was a definite 'yes, but not yet'. "Be sure to dress warm."

*** **

The red velvet cake was ready, the food covered the fold-up table, the tree sparkled with the tinsel, ornaments and multicolored lights, and Kylo was an anxious mess. 

This was it. After the show was over everything would be real. The chaos that had been his life for months would be concluded, and Kylo would have to make some real decisions. 

He sat looking at Rey's latest text. 

'If you won, great. If you didn't--still great. You made it to the top. Congrats. It's all been good for the bakery.'

He had answered 'we made it to the top. I couldn't have done any of this without you. I love you.'

'I love you too. Everything is good.'

He had been so angsty lately he suspected she had figured out he had lost. Her texts had been sympathetic and more supportive than she usually was. Verbally, at least. Support from Rey was a slap on the arm and a 'you got this'--if you were lucky. He knew she was behind him, she just wasn't usually so effusive about it. He figured Rose was behind some of that. 

He thought maybe Hux knew too, and he was certain Leia and, probably Lando had figured it out. Hux had helped with the tree, then had come over to decorate it the next night. They had talked, a lot. 

Leia had sent the boys to the basement to root out the decorations. They were working together, shifting boxes around when Hux had said, "it's nice that everyone has been so supportive. Your Mother always has good turn out to these viewing parties. And people actually watch, they aren't just talking with the television on in the background."

There had been a long silence, then Kylo had handed Hux a box marked 'tree star'. "Yeah."

Hux stacked the box on the others. "Just 'yeah'? You don't think that's why they come?"

Shrugging Kylo caught a precariously stacked pile before it tipped. "Sure, it's exciting to see someone you know, someone you can claim comes from your town on tv. I'm representing my hometown. It's a big deal."

"Hmmm." Hummed Hux. "Too much pressure?"

Kylo met his eye briefly. "Maybe. I mean, if I win everyone gets bragging rights to me. But if I lose, I'm just a disappointment."

"What? Kylo, no!" Hux let Kylo stand, holding a box out for him, not taking it. "If you had been unlucky enough to be voted off the first show you might have become 'poor Ben'. But you've made it to the finals. Everyone gets bragging rights, even those that don't know you. And since when does Kylo Ren care what people at home think?"

"I guess this is my chance to prove to them I'm not wasting my life doing something different."

"Kylo," Hux finally took the box and set it down. He placed his hands on Kylo's shoulders. They were a warm and welcome pressure in the chill of the basement. Hux was standing close enough that Kylo almost had to tip his head back to not feel cross-eyed. "Do you feel like you're wasting your life? Because I don't believe that. I don't think you do either?"

Kylo shook his head, one hand tentatively reaching up to touch Hux's elbow. He leaned forward, almost imperceptibly, a bubble of hope expanding in his chest. Hux didn't back away. 

"I didn't think so. Then why would anyone's opinion from here matter?"

Kylo sighed and blinked into Hux's searching look. "I just want them to forget Ben, so that I can forget him too. I want them to see Kylo. Me."

Hux smiled and raised his free arm to brush Kylo's hair off his forehead. Kylo couldn't help but turn his head towards the touch, and Hux's fingers drifted down over his cheek. 

"I see a man living the life he chose, doing something he enjoys, with people he loves. I see you." Hux said as Kylo's hand tightened on his elbow. Then Hux leaned forward and brushed his lips over Kylo's. 

Kylo's eyes fluttered shut and he breathed out gently against Hux's lips. He nudged Hux's nose with his and tilted his head for a firmer kiss. 

Hux's fingers pushed into his hair as Kylo's other hand found his waist and tugged him a step closer. 

The kiss was just starting to get interesting when Leia called from the top of the stairs, "are you boys finding everything okay?"

Kylo smiled against Hux's lips, then pressed their foreheads together. "Yeah Mom. We'll be right up."

Before people started arriving for the viewing party, Hux and Kylo sat on the sofa, hips and thighs pressed against each other. Hux smiled as he watched Kylo's leg bouncing up and down, jiggling his own. "Nervous?"

Stopping immediately Kylo glanced over. "Just ready to be done." He sighed heavily, then looked at Hux. "Once this is over we can concentrate on your problem."

Lando looked over with interest from his own chair. "What problem is that?"

Hux shrugged. "Just normal business issues."

"No." Interjected Kylo, heatedly. "The landlord is cranking up everybody's rent. The week before Christmas and right before the normal slow season. I think he's trying to force everyone out." This was something he had suggested a few times. 

"Kylo, why would he do that? Even if he takes the tax write-off, the building upkeep and taxes don't make owning empty buildings very profitable."

"I don't know." Kylo insisted. "But he's clearly up to something."

Lando looked between them. "Who's your landlord, Hux?"

Hux shifted on the couch, his hand brushing Kylo's. "Robert Snoke. I've never actually met him in person; he conducts all his business via email and facetime sessions. He owns property all over the country, from what I can tell."

"Robert Snoke." Lando repeated to himself. "Huh." Then they all turned as the doorbell rang. 

Kylo patted Hux's leg. "Well, here we go. I'll get it, Mom." He called as he stood. 

*** **

Time seemed to slow down as Kylo waited out the dramatic pause the judges always used before the announcement. The whole room seemed to be holding it's breath. Hux's hand squeezed his and everyone leaned towards the television. 

When Kylo's name wasn't the one announced there was a moment of complete silence. Everyone looked at Ben. He tried to smile. "Surprise?"

Then the room seemed to erupt with sound. 

"What?? That's not right!"

"I can't believe that, Ben. You were robbed."

"Those judges wouldn't know winning taste if it slapped them in the face."

The grumbling continued even as the party broke up and people were putting on their coats and wishing each other Merry Christmas. 

An old woman that Ben had shoveled snow for every winter patted him on the cheek as she went out the door. "It's all right sweetie. We all know who should have won. Reality tv isn't all that real anyway."

Not able to disagree Kylo smiled and closed the door behind her. He turned to see Hux standing a few feet away. He could hear Leia and Lando talking as they started clearing up. Hux smiled and stepped closer. "You were right. They certainly are disappointed."

"Oh, did you think so?" Kylo soothed himself by pulling Hux against him. 

Nodding Hux smiled. "Absolutely. They'll threaten to never watch that stupid show again, and then complain bitterly halfway through the next season."

Kylo couldn't contain a chuckle as he kissed Hux. He wrapped his arms around Kylo's neck and kissed him back. 

Kylo's phone vibrated in his pocket. Hux took a step back, but neither let go of the other. "That's probably Rey." Said Hux. 

"Yeah." Kylo reached for his phone. He read the text and laughed. Turning it around, he showed Hux.

'I wanted to text time to come home loser, but Rose wouldn't let me ;D'

The phone vibrated again. 

'We're proud of you.'

Kylo typed back 'thanks. Guess it's back to the grind for me'

'We'll see'

Hux frowned. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Kylo rolled his eyes. "It means Rey is plotting something. She and I have been talking about the shop, and my Mom." He put his phone away and pulled Hux close again, pushing their cheeks together. He breathed over Hux's ear. "And you."

"Kylo, you can't take me into consideration when you're making big decisions."

"Why not? You're important to me too."

"And you are to me as well. But this is very new."

"I'm not trying to scare you off, but I want to give this a try."

Hux pulled him closer. "I'm not going to frighten away that easily. But if we try and it doesn't work out I don't want you to regret decisions you made because of me."

"The only thing I would regret is not trying. I know this is new, but I think you're amazing and I have never wanted something like this before. With anyone. I'd be an idiot to not try figuring you into my life."

Hux sighed and kissed him. "Long distance relationships are hard."

"And you're worth it. Besides, we don't know what Rey is cooking up. It might be something that solves all our problems."

Hux smiled. "That would be nice." 

Kylo kissed him slowly, and it was just starting to get interesting when Leia's voice floated in from the back room. "You boys going to come help finish up?"

Kylo could have sworn he heard Lando chuckle. 

*** **

On Christmas eve Kylo was standing at the front door looking across the street. Hux had just texted him 'let me bring in the mail. Be right over'. So Kylo watched until Hux's front door opened. 

Kylo couldn't help but smile as he watched Hux wrestle with Millie to keep her in the house as he tried to step out on the porch. Madge looked on dispassionately from the sill of the picture window. 

Finally, after having shoved back a wet nose and slamming the door shut, Hux stood and straightened himself out. Then he turned his attention to his mailbox. He pulled out what looked like several Christmas cards, and a long business envelope. As Kylo watched he flipped through the envelopes, pulling out the long one. He gave a quick glance as Millie appeared at the window with Madge, both now watching him intently. 

Kylo was busy admiring the Christmas lights highlighting Hux's hair in the growing dusk, when he suddenly realized that Hux was almost running across the street. He was holding a letter, with the rest of his mail still tucked under his arm. Kylo opened the door as he reached the end of the driveway, still hurrying. 

"What's going on?" He held the door as Hux brushed past him, breathless with excitement. Hux shoved the letter at him. 

"Read this, go ahead." He waved the paper under Kylo's nose, who took it with a puzzled smile. He skimmed the typed words. 

"Wait . . ." He read again, more carefully as Hux grinned at him. "Um, objections taken into consideration . . . The local economy not as dire as elsewhere . . . For as long as financially feasible . . . Wait . . ." He looked at Hux, who was nodding enthusiastically. "So the rent's not going up?"

"No!" Hux practically shouted. "I don't know what happened, but something made him change his mind."

Kylo glared at the paper. "I'm sure it wasn't the goodness of his heart."

Laughing, Hux took the letter back. "He could be the Grinch whose heart grew for all I care. I'm so relieved!"

"I'm glad for you, and your shop." Kylo kissed him, then they both turned to the kitchen door as Leia and Lando came through. 

"What's all the excitement?" Leia asked. 

Hux waved the letter. "My landlord decided not to raise everyone's rent for the time being. It's a huge weight off of all of us."

"Really?" Leia crossed her arms and looked at Lando. He blinked, but Kylo knew better. 

"Lando?" He prompted. 

Lando shrugged. "I just spent a little time on my computer after I talked to you boys the other night. It turns out the internet has some very interesting things to say about Robert Snoke."

Hux stepped towards Lando. "What? What sorts of things?"

"I looked up what holdings he has, but I kept seeing articles and posts about his downtown 'revitalization' projects. It turns out, his idea of revitalizing an area is to knock down half to build parking decks, and put chains in the buildings left behind."

"What about local businesses? Isn't that what downtown is all about? Supposed to be all about?" Hux amended himself.

Shaking his head Lando continued. "No room for those; the chains can afford to pay more. And to accomplish that, at least according to the accusations, he made under the table deals to raise downtown property values. Then he could take advantage of his lease caveat connecting rent amounts to tax assessments."

"I knew it." Kylo was seething. 

Hux looked floored. "Was he doing that here, though? Is our assessment office that corrupt?"

Lando shook his head. "Maybe. Making any kind of upgrades or improvements can be enough to start the process. It's triggered by the application for permits to do the work."

Hux looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, I had to have some plumbing done for the new equipment. But it wasn't any kind of major upgrade. And I think Thani had a new walk-in freezer put in." He turned to Kylo with a disbelieving look. "We made those improvements to make our business more feasible, in the hopes we could make our business more successful. We were trying to make more money so paying the rent would be possible. Now it turns out we were playing right into his plans?." Kylo rubbed his arm. 

"The permits showed that the property was being improved. However, Snoke now owns a lot of property in the area. It's suspected that he has a certain amount of, say, political influence."

Kylo frowned. "What does that mean, exactly?"

"Everything from schmoozing the right people, to hiring private detectives to find something to make them more agreeable."

Hux looked shocked. "What, like blackmail?"

"Those are the accusations I was seeing. They're having trouble proving it, though. Nobody wants to admit they're in bed with him."

Hux looked crestfallen. "If only I had done a little more homework. I just . . . I loved that space, and the lease didn't seem like an unreasonable risk. I should have looked more closely at him." He sounded disgusted. 

Leia reached for Hux as well. "Don't feel bad, sweetie. Lando is an expert at digging up dirt. Once he gets his teeth into something, he doesn't stop."

Lando waved his hand, "I'm retired. I've got hours to devote to this kind of thing. And I know what I'm looking for."

Looking somewhat appeased, Hux wrinkled his brow. "But, how did that stop our rent change?"

Grinning, Lando chuckled "I may have sent an email to the man himself. I told him I had the time and resources, and that I know every person in our city government personally. Especially in the assessors office. If anything like what these articles stated was happening here, I would suss it out."

Kylo put an arm over Hux's shoulder and pulled him close. He was pliant, leaning against Kylo in shock. He planted a kiss into his red hair. "Well. I guess if Snoke is the Grinch, that makes Lando Santa?"

"Ho, ho, ho." Grinned Lando. 

*** **Six months later*** **

It was ten thirty on a Saturday. The coffee shop was crowded, some were regular customers and others Hux had never seen before. 

"Good morning, how can I help you?" He smiled encouragingly to the next person in line. 

A middle aged woman stepped up, squinting at the chalkboard behind him. "I'll have an oolong tea, with two of those cranberry scones. I've heard those are made here, right? By the guy that was on that baking show?"

Hux's smile lit up his face. "Yes, we have Kylo Ren on the premise. He made everything you see in the case. The scones are excellent, and I should know." He grinned as the woman laughed. Then movement behind him caught his eye. 

It turned out that Rey had indeed had a plan. Or, a proposition, as she had texted Kylo. 

Rose and Rey had worked so well together that they didn't really want to stop. Rose kept her custom work at the garage, and it gave her the time and flexibility to help Rey. It was the perfect combination of being together with just enough time apart. 

So Rey had suggested that Kylo stay. It meant his Mom had him nearby, and he could lend his new-found celebrity status to try and help his hometown downtown. Hux could have the Baker he so desperately needed to make his coffee shop stand out, and Kylo could stay close to Hux. 

So Kylo stayed. Rebuilding downtown was a work in progress, but the local tourist agency was working with them to help out. Things were definitely starting to pick up.

Kylo hadn't wanted to live with Leia, and he and Hux were nowhere near ready for cohabitation. So they had fixed up one of the unused rooms above the coffee shop and he was staying there. Until they decided on other arrangements. 

"And here is the man now." Hux told the customer as he turned and smiled at Kylo, carrying a tray for the case. 

"Here I am." Kylo responded gamely. 

Kylo was happier than he had ever imagined he would be in his hometown. He felt as though everyone was not only seeing him as Kylo Ren, thanks to the tv show, but they appreciated his talents in the kitchen bringing new life to their town. 

The woman brightened with excitement. "We watched every episode of your show. You were definitely our favorite. My son tried to finish what you started on that moon cake, but he had to admit you were right to scrap it for something simpler."

Kylo grimaced. "It's doable, but it was gonna take way more time and patience than we had on the show. Good for him, and maybe next time he'll figure it out."

"I think it's great that you could come back to where you grew up, and still do what you love."

Kylo looked around the shop, then smiled at Hux. "Yeah, once I gave it a chance I realized everything I ever needed had been waiting right here."

*** **

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 12/2019


End file.
